clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin City International Airport
Club Penguin City International Airport (ACAO code: CPC) or "CPC Airport" is an International airport located on King George's Island. It was build north of Club Penguin City five years after the city was built. Today it is Club Penguin and Club Penguin City's main airport.It is the second-largest airport in terms of passenger volume, destinations and airlines served. It is only behind South Pole City International Airport. . History In 2008, the South Pole Council agreed to make an airport for major cities in the area, after the closing of South Pole City Airstrip in 2007. The South Pole Council voted on an airport to be built in Club Penguin City. So, 3.2 billion pebbles were given to the municipal government of Club Penguin City. So, On April 29, 2008, ground broke on the airport site. Soon, on January 22, 2009, the airport was finished an opened to the public. The first flight was Club Penguin AirFlights Flight 008 which took off from the airport at 3:00 and arrived in Penguville Regional Airport. Destinations Terminal A *'MammothAir': Gemini, South Pole City, Polaris, Snowville, Penguville, Pengu Town, Newton Town Air Antarctic: Shiverpool,Glassyglow,Inland, East Bank Town, Sealville, Gentoo Island, Pengyboo Island, Ross Island, Frostborough, Club Penguin City, Club Penguin Island, Gentoo Island,Pengolia Fields, Happyface City,Margate City (seasonal),Snowville CP Airways: Rockhopper Island, Club Penguin City, Club Penguin Island,Bobtropica, Lincon Port, Ross Island, V2V Island, Palm Island, Saint-Mortiz, Inland, West Yeti (seasonal), Flurryville,Zurich,Half Pipe (seasonal) , Snellville, Penguville, The Slums, Slumalia (seasonal), TerraMount, New Club Penguin, Pengutown, Newton Town, Pengu Town, Yukon Fjord, Rasington (seasonal), Highlaw Island,Sunday Harbor, Spy Guy Island, Amery Island, Angel Island, Snowville *'StarJet': Rockhopper Island, Amery Island, Lowlaw Island, Highlaw Island, Gentoo Island, Amery Island, Angel Island, Sheild City, Polaris, Blizzardville, Ternville, Snellville, Polaris, Frostborough, Wentley, Gemini,Aquarius, Newton Town, Pengu Town. Terminal B Aer Frysland: Frostborough,Farelle, Pengitton, Ard Mhaca, Flurryville, Mhic Lionnai, Chinook,South Pole City Snowball Airlines: Bern,Zurich, South Pole City, Saint Moritz Club Penguin AirFlights: , Frostborough, Inland, Manley Ville, Snellville, Zurich, Bern, Happyface City, Sealville, New Club Penguin, Sherbian City, Middle Island, West Pengolia, East Pengolia, Newton Town, Pengu Town, Penguville, Snowville,Polaris, Hunston, Polar Airways: Gemini Air Chi Con: South Pole City, New Con Airlines of New North Etana: Wentley Farleyan Airlines: Tharntonville, South Pole City Peninsula Airlines East Bank Town, Rasington Antarctic Airlines : Ed Island, South Pole City Frosian Airwaves: Philawind, South Pole City Polar Airways:Gemini Terminal C UTA: Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Scoodlepeep, Air Pengolia : Pengolia Fields, West Pengolia, South Pole City Margate Antarctic Airlines: Margate City dorkair.co.dk: Googolplex, South Pole City Rockhopper Airlines: South Pole City,Rockhopper Island, Yarrville, Polaris, Gemini, Glassyglow,Outer Club Penguin, Herbertville.Rockhopper Island, Yarrville, Club Penguin City, Amery Island, V2V Island, Angel Island, Amery Island, Pisces, Pengu Town, Newton Town, Penguville, Glassyglow, Googolplex Pengjet Express: V2V Island, Lowlaw Island, Highlaw Island, Amery Island, Angel Island, Gentoo Island, Pengyboo Island, Weddell Airways:Dessert Island, Turtle Island,Shield Island, Doble Islands, Isle Royale TransAir: Newton Town, Aquarius, Pengu Town AmazingAir: Middle Island, East Bank Town NCPAir: New Club Penguin AirTerra: New Club Penguin, Neo Domino City, Satellite City, TerraMount City Facilities The airport has three terminals Terminals A, B and C. Terminal A, with 38 gates, Terminal B with 25 gates and Terminal C with 10 gates. Each terminal is built in a modern style architecture . They have sleek glass gates, Each gate has a refueling station and baggage handling services. The airport has four hangars, two belong to the USA Air Force. There is a 190 ft. high Air Traffic Control tower. The airport has Cargo Buildings instead of terminals, which are located opposite from Terminal B. The airport has border security clearance by the USA government. The airport also has JetzLounges, Food stalls, shops, cafes and newsstands. Passenger Terminals Terminal A Terminal A is the largest terminal at the airport.There are 38 gates at the airport marked A-1 to A-28.There are four airlines serving the terminal.They are MammothAir, CP Airways, Air Antarctic and StarJet.There are 13 waiting lounges at the airport.At the terminal, the airport's Train Station is located below the Lower Arrivals Hall. The train station offers direct services to the city center and other areas around the King George's Island area. The terminal also has a JetzLounge operated by MammothAir and CP Airways and an ArcticClub by Air Antarctic.The terminal is also home to the airport's LINK train station, which provides services to the other terminals. Terminal B Terminal B is the second largest terminal at the airport.The terminal has 27 gates marked B-29 to B-36.The terminal is served by nine airlines, Aer Frysland, Club Penguin AirFlights, Zürich Air , Air Chi Con, Air Chi Con,Airlines of New North Etana,Farleyan Airlines,Peninsula Airlines, Antarctic Airlines and Frosian Airwaves.The terminal has 8 waiting lounges, and nine airline lounges. They are the Fryslounge by Aer Frysland, the Snowzerclub by Zürich Air,a SkyLounge by Air Chi Con, an EtanaClub by Airlines of New North Etana, a FrosianLounge by Frosian Airwaves, and a ArcticLounge by Antarctic Airlines.The terminal is also home to the airport's Ground Transportation Terminal, which is located next to the Upper Arrivals Hall. The Ground Transportation Terminal offers bus and taxi services from public transit and private buses as well. Terminal C Terminal C is the smallest terminal at the airport, with 20 gates, marked C-37 to C-51.The terminal is served by eleven airlines, UTA, AirTerra, NCPAir (seasonal), Air Pengolia, Margate Antarctica Airlines, dorkair.co.dk, Rockhopper Airlines, Pengjet Express, Weddell Airways , AmazingAir and TransAir. The terminal is home to the airport's administration offices, located in a small building next to the Upper Departures Hall.The terminal has a UnitedLounge by UTA, a PengolianClub by Air Pengolia, a MargateClub by Margate Antarctic Airlines, a CalcuLounge by dorkair.co.dk, a TerraClub by AirTerra and a WeddellClub by Weddell Airways, located in the departures area. The terminal also has 7 waiting lounges as well. Ground Transportation The Airport's Train Station, which is located in Terminal B,offers direct service from the airport and to other areas on King George's Island.The airport offers also public transit, with buses and subways arriving in the airport's Subway Station and the Bus Station, located in Terminal A. The airport's Ground Transportation Area is located in Terminal C, with many private buses, taxies and hotel sthuttles arriving at the area as well. There is also parking available at the airport's Parking Building, which can store up to 1,000 cars at one time.The airport also has a regular parking lot for short-term parking. Inter-Terminal Transportation LINK Train The LINK Trains, were first made in South Pole City, then shipped to Club Penguin City by rail,the LINK trains offer inter-terminal train service from the Parking Building, Through Terminal A, B and C then back again. These trains have a maximum speed of 67 mph. . There are about two trains that operate on the LINK. The track stops at each concourse and terminal, it's main stop is the Club Penguin City Airport Train Terminal located adjacent to Terminal C. See also *Club Penguin City *Club Penguin City-Amherty International Airport Category:Companies Category:Rooms Category:Transportation Category:Airports